Cristaux de glace
by Crowny
Summary: OS. Assis en tee-shirt sous la neige, Grey se retrouve obligé par Erza de retourner chez lui s'habiller avec des vêtements chauds. Toutefois, le chemin du retour, et surtout son arrivée, ne se passent pas exactement comme prévu... Peut-être était-ce la malédiction des fraisiers ? À moins que cela ne soit celle des gants ? Qui sait... Cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Melody05.


**Un nouvel OS cadeau d'anniversaire, cette fois-ci pour Melody05 ! Je t'aurais bien écrit un OS sur K, vu que j'ai regardé l'anime cette semaine, mais le délai était trop court pour le faire -et je suis encore au stade "je ne me souviens toujours pas des prénoms des persos" XD (Nope, FMA ne sera pas pour tout de suite ^^) Bref, arrêtons de blablater (le flood domine même sur FF !) et je te laisse re-découvrir ton cadeau puisque tu l'as déjà lu XD Et si tu le relis ça ne sera que la fin n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Bonne lecture à tous ! Et FT n'est pas à moi mais à Hiro Mashima. (Re-Joyeux Anniversaire ! :3)**

* * *

Assis dans la neige simplement vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt noir, Grey observait les flocons de neige tomber sur la ville de Magnolia. Le temps était ainsi depuis plus d'une semaine déjà et n'allait pas changer avant quelques jours d'après le lacrima-météo. Cela ne gênait absolument pas le jeune homme qui aimait beaucoup cette poudreuse blanche, et s'il ne l'aimait pas alors c'est qu'il n'était pas digne d'être un mage de glace !

Le seul inconvénient que Grey trouvait à cette neige était qu'elle fondait vite à la chaleur… Il ne pouvait alors pas embêter Natsu en lui lançant une boule de neige dans la figure puisqu'elle fondait dès qu'elle se rapprochait de trop près du lui.

_Foutu allumette._

Mais peut-être que s'il faisait une boule de neige bien compacte et assez conséquente, celle-ci ne fondrait pas entièrement ? L'Ice Maker sourit amusé à cette idée, l'autre l'avait bien cherché pour toutes ces années où ils s'étaient battus, sans parler de tous ces foutus coups qu'il avait reçu.

Il oublia étrangement que Natsu aussi s'était pris un bon nombre de coups de sa part… Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance n'est-ce-pas ?

Fier de son idée, il commença à rassembler la neige qui se trouvait autour de lui.

« Grey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Et c'est quoi ce tee-shirt ? Ça ne va pas non, tu risques d'attraper froid ! s'écria soudainement une voix dans son dos. »

Le mage n'eut même pas à se retourner pour deviner à qui elle appartenait. Il leva les yeux au ciel, vaguement ennuyé d'être interrompu, et continua sa création de neige comme si de rien n'était.

« Je suis un mage de glace Erza, je ne vais pas attraper froid tu sais…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tout le monde peut tomber malade, ça arrive même au… atchoum ! »

_Même au plus fort hein ?_ ricana intérieurement Grey, sans pour autant le dire à voix haute. Il tenait à sa vie tout de même !

« Surtout que tu fêtes aujourd'hui ton anniversaire ! continua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était bien que ses joues soient légèrement rouges –était-ce le froid ou un rougissement ?-. Alors on va aller te chercher des vêtements chauds et nous retournerons à la guilde pour la fête, c'est compris ? »

Impitoyable et implacable. Erza tout simplement.

Grey grimaça mais se leva malgré tout. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une Erza furax le chaperonnant toute la semaine à la recherche du moindre petit éternuement.

« Allons-y alors, soupira le mage. »

En marchant silencieusement au côté d'Erza sur la route enneigé en direction de chez lui, Grey ne put qu'esquisser une nouvelle grimace à la pensée du dit anniversaire. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas le fêter, loin de là, le seul problème était la personne qui s'occupait des gâteaux. Ou plutôt les gâteaux en eux-mêmes, voir un peu des deux en fait.

À savoir Erza et ses fraisiers.

Et Grey n'aimait pas les fraisiers. Pas du tout même.

Au contraire de la belle mage aux cheveux rouges qui les aimait littéralement, au point de forcer tous les convives à en manger, surtout le principal concerné de la fête du jour… Lui. Si Natsu ne se méfiait pas il l'aurait fait faire tomber _accidentellement_ la table avec tous les fraisiers, or cela n'allait pas être possible. Le dragon slayer se tenait depuis quelques années à l'exact opposé des maudits fraisiers de peur de faire une gaffe. Il s'était fait piégé une fois, pas deux. Peut-être Gajeel dans ce cas ? Il ne connaissait pas encore très bien la folie d'Erza envers ces pâtisseries.

Toutefois Grey n'eut pas le temps de prolonger son plan anti-fraisier qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés chez lui. S'avançant vers la porte avec la clé qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche, il l'ouvrit. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de l'entrouvrir qu'une furie rouge le poussa dans la neige et entra dans sa maison à toute vitesse.

Normal.

Tout à fait _normal_.

Grey n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était passé qu'Erza était déjà revenue avec un paquet de vêtement dans les bras. Chaussettes, pull, sous-pull, bonnet, écharpe et gants. Des gants ? Le jeune homme regarda les gants dont il n'avait aucun souvenir de posséder suspicieusement. Surtout des gants en soie noir. La rouge avait dû les sortir de son espace de rééquipement en voyant qu'il n'en possédait pas.

« Prend ça et change-toi ! lui ordonna-t-elle en lui fourrant le tout dans les bras.

- Euh, dehors ?

- Chez toi voyons ! réplica-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Je retourne à la guilde, je dois aider Mira pour le repas, dépêche-toi d'accord ? »

Sans un mot de plus, elle se retourna et fit le chemin inverse de celui qui l'avait amené ici, laissant Grey toujours par terre, un tas de vêtement sur lui. Celui-ci soupira –encore- et se leva pour aller se changer. Il ne valait mieux pas se défiler et arriver trop tard, c'était une question de survie.

Le mage de glace se releva tout en faisant en sorte de ne rien faire tomber et rentra chez lui après avoir récupéré la clé qui se trouvait toujours sur la serrure.

La porte se referma.

**xxx**

Laissant des traces de pas dans la neige, Grey observait les toits blancs de Magnolia en marchant rapidement vers la guilde. Mal à l'aise dans les gants qu'il portait, il ne cessait de faire bouger ses doigts dans l'espoir que la soie se desserre un peu, mais ne les enleva pas pour autant. Le fait que ses doigts soient serrés dans le tissu le gênait sans non plus être désagréable.

Songeur et nostalgique, le mage de glace se remémora ces dernières années passées à Fairy Tail et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la pensée du temps qu'il y avait passé, avec ces amis. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir trouvé Magnolia et la guilde car sans eux il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu.

Toutefois, trop plongé dans ses pensées, Grey ne remarqua pas les quelques passants passer à côté de lui en vitesse ou changer brusquement de direction. Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se rendre compte que les habitants agissaient étrangement, il était arrivé à la guilde.

Son entrée ne se fit pas silencieusement puisque les grandes portes en bois blancs du bâtiment claquèrent contre les murs adjacents. À la place des salutations habituelles, seul le silence régna à son arrivé, remplaçant l'habituel brouhaha de cris et de rire. Il ne dura pourtant pas longtemps car le « Kyaaa ! » aussi surpris qu'horrifié de Wendy retentit dans la salle avant que celle-ci ne plonge derrière le dos imposant d'Elfman. Les voix reprirent également, hilares, et Juvia tomba dans les pommes, des cœurs à la place des yeux, face à la vue que venait de lui offrir sans le vouloir son Grey-sama.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils face à la réaction de ses amis et, pris soudainement d'un énorme doute, baissa les yeux vers le bas et plus précisément vers son corps avant de déglutir. _Oups ?_

Il était nu. Totalement nu et ganté qui plus est, car étrangement les gants si gentiment prêté n'étaient pas partis rejoindre le reste des vêtements dans la neige, tel le chemin du petit-poussé. Mais aussi plaisante que pouvait être la vue, celle-ci ne semblait pas plaire à une rougeâtre folle de rage qui réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de punir le malencontreux.

Mais peut-être que 'grâce à ça' Erza le priverait _seulement_ de dessert ?


End file.
